


There is a light that never goes out

by stmoritz



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also bailey is writing a fic with proper capitalization for once???, and sometimes they go on double dates with hanschen and ernst or wendla and ilse, be ready to be bombarded by the smiths btw, hanschen and ernst are gay bc duh, moritz and melchior are both bi, moritz can pick wherever they go for dates all summer, seriously tho "there is a light that never goes out" is SUCH a melchritz song fight me, so melchior promises moritz if he gets at least a c on his math final, some angst tho, there's a plot if you squint, wendla and ilse are lesbians bc duh, whoda thunk, wow everyone's gay lol, you can pry bi!moritz from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmoritz/pseuds/stmoritz
Summary: I felt my heart sink when I saw Moritz shuffle towards me, his shoulders drooped and his head low. He held his test in his hand limply. If there was the slightest breeze, it would snatch the fateful papers away with ease. I ran to him, cupping his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me. "Hey, what happened? What did you get? Ritz?"The next second, Moritz's lips spread into the widest grin. He holds up his math final for me to see. In the top right corner was a 70, written in bright red ink.





	1. Date #1 - The Mellow Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz gets a 70 on his math final, making himself and Melchior extremely proud. For their first date of the summer, Moritz takes Melchior to an underground coffee shop called the Mellow Interlude. The two converse with a familiar server, and amongst each other, beaming with pride. They consider the future.

Every tick of the clock sounded like an atomic bomb going off right next to my ear. I was in my final period, AP American Government, and the time was exactly 3:29:50. Just a few more seconds...

_10...9...8...7..._

I dug through my pockets to find Moritz's note from lunch, just because I wanted to read it again. In his delicate yet frantic scrawl, he wrote:

_"No matter what happens, I still want us to hang out after school. A date, I guess. Meet me by our tree when the bell rings."_

As if on cue, the shrill ring of the bell set us free for the summer until September. 

I jumped out of my seat, and was the first to leave the room. 

On my way out, I ran straight into Ilse. She seemed just as anxious as I am. "Melchior! How did Moritz do on his final?"

"I don't know yet, I'm about to go meet him." I replied hastily, running past her.

It was 3:31 by the time I got to our tree, but there was no sign of Moritz... His math class wasn't far. After a few moments of searching, I felt my heart sink when I saw Moritz shuffle towards me, his shoulders drooped and his head low. He held his test in his hand limply. If there was the slightest breeze, it would snatch the fateful papers away with ease.

There's no way he didn't get a C, I thought. He worked so hard for this!

I ran to him, cupping his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me. "Hey, what happened? What did you get? Ritz?"

The next second, Moritz's lips spread into the widest grin. He held up his math final for me to see. In the top right corner was a 70, written in bright red ink.

"Moritz!" I gasped. "I could kiss you! I'm so proud of you!"

I threw my arms around him, feeling absolutely elated. I could only imagine how Moritz felt, knowing how hard he had worked and finally getting rewarded for it. 

"I'll save the kissing for later, of course, but I'm still so proud of you!" I added, squeezing him tighter.

Moritz laughed, high and sweet,  _happy_. Then he sniffled, and I felt a wet drop on my shoulder.

I pulled away, wiping the tears off his face. "These are happy tears right, Ritz?" I smiled.

"This is the happiest I've been in so long. And it's all thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" I echoed, incredulous. "Thanks to  _me_? All I did was give you a few tips.  _You_ were the one who took the test and got that C!"

"Well, yeah, but I thought of you while I was taking this. And not just the tips you gave me, but the things you said to boost my confidence, you know? How I always work so hard, how determined I am, how much you love me..."

Now, it was my turn to cry. I hugged him again, not wanting him to see my tears. "You are the most deserving person of this, Moritz. Ready to take on senior year with a bang come September?"

"I think so." Moritz sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. "Are you ready for our first date of the summer?"

I pulled away, trying to wipe my eyes as discreetly as possible. "Already?" I smiled.

"Hey, why not celebrate?" Moritz shrugged, grinning.

"Whatever you say, Ritz." I nodded.

Once I knew no one was looking, I took his hand.

* * *

"Hey, Ritz, we just passed my car." I said, trying to pull him back.

"We can walk to today's date. Save gas. Save  _the earth_!" Moritz replied, still grinning. 

"Can we at least leave our stuff there?" I whined, pulling out the pout. "Please?"

"Okay." Moritz agreed, letting go of my hand to take his backpack off. 

"Hey, do you still have your camera?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You love when I take pictures of you." Moritz chuckled, pulling out his camera bag. 

"Hey, you make me look good in your photos." I reminded him, playfully slugging his shoulder.

"Melchi." Moritz stated. "You  _always_ look good."

After putting our backpacks quickly in my car, we started walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. 

"So, where are we going, Ritz?" I asked in my sweetest voice, trying to milk an answer out of him.

"It's a  _surprise_." 

"Well, if it's within walking distance..." I reasoned, trying to figure it out for myself. "I'm thinking downtown... But there's so much  _stuff_ there."

"Patience, Melchior, patience." Moritz assured me, picking up his pace.

"Wait, we're  _running_ now, Ritz?" I groaned, begrudgingly picking up my pace, too.

"Only for a bit, it's okay." Moritz replied, briefly looking over his shoulder.

In that instant, time seemed to freeze. The sound of traffic beside us faded to silence. I felt like I was suddenly living in a picture, frozen in a single, beautiful moment. Moritz looking straight at me, a piece of his hair falling just over his face, but still unable to shadow the light radiating from his eyes. I'd never seen so much light beaming from Moritz before, or anyone for that matter. His small but content smile only made him brighter. When I had told my friends my plan for Moritz, they were shocked at me completely surrendering the reigns. They thought I wouldn't be able to do it. But I knew I could then. And I know even more so now. Losing the smallest bit of control was worth seeing the boy I loved the happiest he had ever been. I would've gladly given up anything to see him this way. 

 _I've_ never been happier.

"Here we are!" Moritz proclaimed proudly.

"The Mellow Interlude?" I read aloud, unfamiliar.

"Ilse told me about it. Her and Wendla hang out here on Sunday mornings."

I let myself smile. It seemed like a cute, charming place. I could see why Ilse and Wendla were attracted to it.

"Shall we?" Moritz invited, holding out his hand.

"We shall." I nodded, taking it.

He broke away for a moment to open the door for me. I couldn't fight the blush rushing up to my cheeks. Something about Moritz's manners made him more attractive to me...

I looked around in amazement and awe. The floors were a muted gold color, the walls, adorned with black and white photos, were painted a dusty pink. The tables, chairs, and bar were black and lined with silver chrome. ["Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJWJE0x7T4Q) played softly. The place had a classy, sophisticated feel to it, but it still felt warm and homely. Why hadn't Ilse told us about this place before? I could imagine me and Moritz coming here regularly, too. Well, the place may  _look_ amazing, but I'll have to try their coffee.

"Hello! You two can sit anywhere you like." A taller, thin server invited, gesturing at the seating arrangements.

He looked familiar, I thought.

"Georg?" Moritz said, smiling.

"Georg!" I added, feeling stupid for not recognizing him. Especially with his, shall we say,  _unconventional_ haircut.

"No, no, wait," Georg interrupted, obviously trying to remember our names. "Melchior Gabor and Moritz Stiefel!" He said finally with a triumphant snap of his fingers.

"That's us!" I confirmed. "We've been in school together since, what, kindergarten?"

"I know! Crazy... But anyways, what can I get you guys?"

Moritz squeezed my hand awfully tight. Ordering at restaurants always made him anxious. I gave him a reassuring squeeze back as I glanced over the menu.

"I'll just have a black coffee, thank you." 

Georg raised an eyebrow. "No cream or sugar or anything? We make ours strong." He cautioned.

"Perfect." I smiled. What can I say? I love a good, strong, classic black coffee.

Moritz leaned in and whispered his order in my ear. "And he'll have an iced coffee."

"All right. One black coffee and one iced coffee." Georg muttered to himself, writing our order on a small notepad. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, go ahead and have a seat." He gestured again, curtly walking behind the counter.

"We're going for a booth, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Where else would we sit? At a table, like heathens?" Moritz joked, pecking my check.

We settle down in the corner booth, sitting right next to each other. We didn't see the point, as a couple, of sitting across from each other. There's hardly anyone else here, who cares if we cuddle while we drink our coffees?

Moritz had his head resting on my shoulder, our conjoined hands lying in my lap. 

"The song's quite appropriate." Moritz remarked with a smirk.

When I listened closely, I realized ["This Charming Man" by the Smiths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJRP3LRcUFg) was playing. I giggled. "Ritz, this song isn't  _technically_ about being attracted to a man. It's about a poor boy being introduced to the spoils of the rich, and feeling isolated since he cannot naturally partake without breaking classist social norms."

"Don't look too deep into it, Mel," He whined. "I'm trying to flirt with you."

"I know, I'm kidding," I chuckle. "But the song  _is_ fairly gay."

"Definitely. I hope Morrissey is, though..." He trailed off.

"Hey, you have me." I smiled, jerking my shoulder a bit.

"Oh, come on," Moritz rolled his eyes. "I've seen you drooling over his pictures, too."

"One black coffee and one iced coffee." Georg announced, arriving at our booth and setting down our drinks in front of us. 

"Thanks, Georg." Moritz and I said at the same time.

"Jinx!" I yelled, pointing at him. Just a fraction of a second later, Moritz retaliated.

"That one goes to Melchior!" Georg declared.

I pumped my fist in the air. "You owe me a soda later, Ritzy." I winked.

"Fine." Moritz conceded, hanging his head in defeat.

"Hey, I love you, you know that?" I smiled, tousling his hair.

Instead of replying, Moritz craned his neck, bringing his lips to mine. I immediately kiss him back, delicate, slow. Neither of us can contain our giddy grins.

After a far too brief, tender moment, Moritz pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you, too, Mel." He whispered, so quietly even I had trouble hearing him.

Moritz shifted his head to where it rested on my shoulder. We sat in a comfy silence, yet I could almost hear our hearts talking back and forth, with complete adoration, with nothing but love, as if there was no one else in the entire world. I never had this kind of connection with anyone except for Moritz. What we had was special.  _He_ was special. The way I never had to put up a facade or play a part for him, how he makes my heart flutter. I love when he sings my favorite songs, even the ones he finds annoying or too pretentious. I crave his fingers through my hair, I itch to hear him tell silly stories or dumb jokes that never fail to make me laugh, I wake up every morning with the ache of not seeing him or his smile or his eyes. He's become my every thought, my every heartbeat, my every breath. It's no wonder I love this boy with everything in me. He  _is_ everything in me.

"We have coffee." Moritz muttered.

"We do." I mumbled, chuckling.

We both reached for our mugs, sharing a nervous but excited look. 

"One," I began.

"Two," Moritz continued.

"Three!" We concluded simultaneously.

When I took my first sip, I realized that Georg really wasn't kidding when he said it was strong. I had a whole body shiver, and I felt my tongue shrivel up. I started to cough, my eyes watering. 

"Whoa, Mel," Moritz laughed. "Are you okay?"

" _Bitter_." I wheezed, pounding my chest. "Georg!"

I saw Moritz eyeing my mug, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. His morbid curiosity was running rampant once again. I opened my mouth to warn him, but it was too late. My boyfriend was about to succumb to the Mellow Interlude's black coffee, and I did nothing.

Moritz's eyes went wide, glossy. He doubled over, hacking up a lung. 

Georg rushed over, carrying an almost absurd amount of sugar packets. He had an almost smug look on his face, an "I-told-you-so" look. What a punchable face, I thought.

With that same smug look on his face, he poured what must have been two pounds of sugar into my coffee. He whips out a spoon from his pocket and stirs with a frankly terrifying ferocity. 

Hesitantly, I took another sip. There was still that small twang of bitterness, but it was mostly replaced with a rich, smooth sweetness that warmed my heart and soothed my mind. I rested my head on Moritz's shoulder again, closing my eyes. I let out a sigh.

"You're welcome." Georg said curly, leaving us alone.

I burst into a fit of laughter, tears of mirth brimming in my eyes. Moritz didn't seem to find this whole debacle that funny, but he eventually gave in. 

We laughed until my coffee got cold, and all the ice in Moritz's melted.

Once we calmed down, our lungs burning and ribs aching, Moritz pulled out his camera. He had saved up all his money over last summer to buy the thing, and he used it every chance he got. Most of the pictures were of me, though. "You're the perfect subject," he had told me once. "Beautiful, confident. You make such an amazing candid subject."

I was wiping stray tears away, glancing at Moritz with a small smile. I heard the dramatic, sharp opening notes of [Tears for Fears's "Head Over Heels"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsHiG-43Fzg) pierce the air. It made me smile. The flash from Moritz's camera blinded me for a moment, and the classic whirring accompanied the shot being disposed by the camera. Moritz smiles hopefully, leaving it in a small, darker corner of our booth. "I have a good feeling about that one, Mel."

"I am your perfect subject, right?" I winked.

"Yes, but this one is gonna be especially good." Moritz assured me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"How's your coffee?" I asked him, gesturing vaguely to his cup.

"Amazing!" he gushed. "It's  _just_ the right amount of sweetness. I wonder what it's like not watered down by melted ice." 

"Can I try some?" I asked. Moritz simply nodded and handed me his drink. 

While it was  _very_ watered down, it was a pleasant amount of sweet. I'll have to get it for myself next time we come here.

"This should totally be a regular hang out spot." I suggested. "You said Ilse and Wendla hang out here all the time, right?"

"Yeah, they do. And I'm totally cool with that. I just wish we had known about this place sooner."

"Hey, better late than never, right?" I shrugged.

"We should go on a double date with Isle and Wendla sometime. Or Hanschen and Ernest. Or both of them! Triple date!"

"You do whatever you want, Ritz. You've earned it." I smiled, tousling his hair. 

"Mel, what am I, five?" He chuckled, using the slightly reflective napkin dispenser as a mirror to fix his hair.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'll leave your precious hair alone, Ritz."

"Thank you." Moritz replied with a grateful smile. He reached across the table for the Polaroid. It still wasn't fully developed yet, but he was definitely right. The colors, the way I'm posed, it all turned out perfectly. "Someday we'll show our grandkids this picture and they won't believe it's Grandpa Melchi."

I could feel my heart melting, the warmth spreading throughout my chest and all the way down to my toes. I tried and failed to blink away the tears in my eyes. A lifetime with Moritz... Living in a world that would let us be ourselves and love the way we need to. We've spent countless nights crying ourselves to sleep, watching the entire world turn against us. But in Moritz's head, he sees something different. He's paved the future with gold and lit it with the noonday sun. He sees kids, grandkids, he hears our aged voices telling stories we haven't written yet. He pictures me always by his side. He can't picture anything else. As sad as he gets sometimes, there's an idealism in him, a romantic side that's always been there. We always had that dynamic growing up. I was the brains, he was the heart. I kept him a bit more rational, and he would help me soften up. There's very few things on this earth I would give up my intellect and philosophy for. 

But I couldn't stop imagining the future in Moritz's head. We can hold hands no matter who's looking. We can actually get married, have a big ceremony with all our closest friends and our favorite colors. There's a little kid or two out there, waiting for loving parents, and they get what they want. We hold their hands, love them, cry for them, laugh with them. We let them go. Then there are even more little kids running to us, calling us Grandpa Melchi and Grandpa Ritz, growing up in a world without hate or prejudice. When we tell stories of the persecution we faced, they can't physically imagine anything like that happening. And we let them go, too. But we never let each other go. Nothing can make us let go. What a world that must be...

Tears flow down my face like a river, and I kiss Moritz until neither of us can breathe. I can tell he was shocked at first, taken aback, but he melts into it almost immediately. I can feel his tears, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew first chapter done! i know it was pretty messy, so please feel free to give me some feedback in the comments! i hope all of you are excited to embark on this journey i guess lol.
> 
> follow my tumblr (fiftyfourbelow) for updates on this story, or if you just want to follow me! thank you SO much for reading!!


	2. Date #2 - A Cloudy Day in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz and Melchior meet at the local park on a dreary day, with no kids around. They blast their favorite songs, and Moritz takes a few more pictures of Melchior than necessary. As rain begins to pour, they seek shelter in an old gazebo, wet and giggling. They keep each other warm until the storm dies down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 3201 words oops lol but hopefully y'all will enjoy this chapter! warning: it's super cheesy but it's the 80s so it's fINe right?

"Melchior! Moritz is on the phone!" Mom called from downstairs. 

I nearly fell off my bed as I yanked off my blanket and tried to leap off. I landed awkwardly on my feet, slipping a bit, but I eventually regained my balance and raced down the stairs. I grabbed the phone from Mom, out of breath. "Hey, Ritz. It's kinda early. I didn't expect you to be up."

"What do you mean? I've got another date planned today, remember?" I could hear the smile in his voice, and while I found it adorable, I was ultimately confused.

"Wait, really? I don't remember you telling me, dude..."

"It's all right. Just meet me at the park around 10? And put on your best outfit."

"Like, casual, right?"

"No, I want you to come to the park in a full tuxedo. Yes, casual. Why not run around a bit, pretend to be kids again, you know?"

I felt a slight blush creep across my cheeks. "I know. I'll see you then, Ritz," I paused, making sure no one could hear before adding, "I love you."

A pause from Moritz. Then, he replied so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. "I love you, too, Melchi."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from giggling like a little girl. I had to resort to biting the collar of my shirt. I ran up the stairs as quickly as I can, thinking I might burst at any second. I dashed into my closet, finally letting myself squeal.

It's impossible to explain how happy Moritz makes me. Especially right now. Thinking about going back to our old stomping grounds, when it was Captain Melchior and Mighty Mo, superhero and sidekick, our imaginary capes rippling in the wind. Together, we were unstoppable. The other kids at the playground would bow down to us one day, thank us endlessly for saving their lives. There was no slide too twisty, no swing too high, no rope bridge too difficult to cross, no monkey bars... Well, Moritz struggled with those. But he always held my legs while I attempted to maneuver my noodle arms across the metal bars, so we were still unstoppable.

Nowadays, we're too big for playgrounds. We've had to retire our fraying, battered capes. We don't have all the time in the world to play and let ourselves be free. But, now, we're more unstoppable than ever. When our eyes meet, sparks fly, love explodes. When we hold hands, our powers and our energies combine to create a melody, a harmony. When we kiss, we become one: one heart, one mind, one soul. If our 5-year-old selves saw us now, they would be in absolute awe of what Captain Melchior and Mo have become. Imagine the power, the inspiration that could've given them!

It's about time we conquer the world again.

I stay grinning as I dig through all my clothes, everything in every color organized to make a cluster of rainbows. I reach and grab a white graphic tee with "The Smiths" emblazoned on it, with red-petaled, green-stemmed flowers behind it. Moritz found it at a garage sale his mom dragged him to and gave it to me as a present. It's still my favorite shirt. I decide to pair it with a faded, red flannel shirt I got at the beginning of high school and my favorite pair of jeans. Then, unfortunately, I spent way too long overthinking my outfit while staring at the mirror. Did the flannel work? Were my jeans too light for the darker reds in my outfit? Or did the white balance everything out? I decided to lose the flannel. It was probably too hot outside for it anyway.

I realized it was 9:45 and that I needed to leave the house if I wanted to get there in time. I put on two random socks (probably mismatched) and sloppily tied my Airwalk high-tops. I went downstairs, about to go out the door as I shoved my wallet into my pocket.

"Melchior, where are you going?" Mom asked, leaning against the entryway to the living room.

"Out. With Moritz."

"Honey, it's gonna rain. Go get your rain jacket or an umbrella or something. Unless you want to catch cold."

"Mom, I'll be fine," I groaned. "I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now."

"Where are you two going anyway?"

"The movies." I answered, a bit too quickly. I wasn't sure how she'd react to us going to the park.

"And what are you seeing?" Drat. Still suspicious.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Again, a bit too quick. The kids at school were talking about how excited they were for that movie. 

"All right. If you get wet, don't come crying to me. Have fun, dear. Don't get into trouble." That was the speech every time I left the house. I was sick of hearing it, even though I know it's only because she cares. But I let her kiss me on the cheek before I go out the door.

* * *

When I got to the park, I could see Moritz sitting on a bench by the main playground, toying with his fancy camera he got for Christmas last year. He has a boombox next to him. There's no one else in the park, somehow. Mom must be right, then. The sky looks pretty gloomy right now...

As I got out of my car, I could hear [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ryJB-FF_Jg) coming from Moritz's boombox. I vaguely recognized the song, but I don't think I could name its title or the artist. It was a bit more  _punk_ than what Moritz usually listened to.

"Darling!" I beckoned, practically skipping over to him.

He jumped a bit, but the cutest smile graced his face as soon as he saw it was me. He ran to me, throwing his arms around me. "Right on time! _And_ you look amazing, as always." He chimed, kissing me briefly. 

"You have your _fancy_ camera with you." I commented.

"Yeah, I wanted to take some more...  _professional_ shots today. Gotta build up my portfolio, you know. Pretty soon I'll be applying to colleges."

"You want  _me_ to be in your college portfolio?" I mumbled.

"You're already in there a couple times, Mel." Moritz replied, as if it were obvious.

I couldn't fight the blush. "What's this song again? I like it."

"Disorder. Joy Division. Remember them? We were like 9 or 10 when we first heard their songs." He started stuffing the boombox in his backpack, but it doesn't fit very well.

"Oh, jeez. Feels like forever ago." I sighed. 

"I know, right?" Moritz echoed, a nostalgic, pensive smile on his face. "Anyway, ready to take some pictures?"

"I'm always ready, Ritz. As long as I get home by 12:30."

Moritz raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"I told my mom we were seeing  _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_." I shrugged. "It was the first thing that popped into my head."

Moritz chuckled, shaking his head. "All right, then. I wasn't planning on staying out here long, anyway. It's supposed to rain soon."

"So what are we gonna do when it starts raining?"

"Develop the film, probably. Get some ice cream, maybe?"

I thought for a second, then heard the shutter click on Moritz's camera. "Wait, what?" I blinked.

"A little candid shot. We'll see how it turned out. Now, go! Be free! I'll take more pictures along the way."

I flash him a smile and run to the monkey bars, climbing rather clumsily to the top. I hear the song change to [something more upbeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ixRWvrkUHo). I decided to look pensively into the distance, focusing on a particularly dark cloud. Once I hear the shutter click, I position myself carefully, then swing down, hanging by my legs. "Boo!" I shouted, making him jump a bit. I started laughing, squeezing my eyes shut. I hear Moritz laugh, too, then I hear his camera whirring like an old, unoiled machine. I jump down, the bark chips offering a not-so-comfy cushion.

"Hey, do you think you could get me upside down?" Moritz asked. "I wonder what a shot with me upside down and you right side up would be like."

I paused, uncertain. "I'm worried a bit at the moment for your safety, Ritz."

"Come on, let's try it!" He encouraged anyway. "Maybe you can keep me steady, somehow."

"All right," I caved. "Just climb to the top and make sure your legs hold on tight."

I put his backpack down beside the ladder and hold his camera while he carefully climbs up. "All right, I'm gonna do it!" he declares, a nervous tremor in his voice.

"I'm right here, Ritz. Just fall forward. It's kinda like starting on a swingset, but higher."

He takes a deep breath, and the next thing I know, he's upside down. He starts  _giggling_ , a mixture of glee and anxiety. "I did it! Give me my camera!"

I hand it over to him, then lean against the ladder at the other side of the monkey bars. I stick my hands in my pockets and cross my ankles. I give him a hint of a smirk. The flash goes, and the shutter clicks. 

"Okay." Moritz sighs. "Now I'm scared to get down."

"Well, the only way to get down at this point really is to jump..." I replied tentatively, knowing he wouldn't like the idea.

"What?!" He shrieked. 

"Okay, hold on," I rushed over to him. "All you have to do is kinda fall backward now, yeah?"

"Yeah..." He still sounded nervous.

"Imagine you're jumping off the swingset now. But don't jump. That's dangerous."

"Okay. I can do that."

Except, he lands on his knees instead of his feet. Luckily the bark chips aren't sharp enough to hurt him. Moritz jumps back up this feet, dusting himself off. "Let's stick with the swings, Mel."

"Hey, it's just another adventure for Captain Melchior and the Mighty Mo, right?" I smiled.

Moritz grinned. "Unfortunately, Mighty Mo isn't as mighty as he used to be. At least he tries. I'll race you to the swingset?"

"Of course you're gonna use your speed against me." I shook my head. "Fine."

He immediately takes off, the music fading as he ran further and further away from me. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to him. Unfortunately, what Captain Melchior had in strength he always lacked in speed and agility. But I eventually made it to the swingset, where Moritz stood waiting impatiently. He was tapping his foot like my mom whenever I come home after my curfew. "About time you got here. I think I can get some really cool shots on this swingset." 

"All right. What do I need to do?"

"Just get on and swing. I'll improvise."

I don't hesitate for a second. I hop onto one of the larger swings, slowly backing up to give myself a strong start. I was a swingset  _star_ in elementary school, and I'm not about to lose that title. "Fore!" I called out, launching myself forward.

Moritz starts taking steps backward and forward until I'm legitimately worried I'll kick his camera out of his hands. "Don't go any higher for a second, Mel."

I try my best to slow my momentum a bit, but perhaps Captain Melchior is too powerful. Thankfully, Moritz anticipated the kick and moved out of the way. 

"Keep going, Mel! I have an idea!" 

I push and swing with as much effort as possible. Turns out my swinging skills _have_ gotten a bit rusty. Thankfully, I reach maximum height. So high that the chain can't resist the law of physics, twisting and coiling. It makes the swing jolt. Luckily my balance is still  _impeccable_.

"Jump when I say three, all right?" Moritz says, camera poised and ready for a picture.

"Right!" I called back.

"1..."

I reach a crest, and began to fall backward.

"2..."

I thrust my legs forward.

"3!"

I'm in the air. I curl up into a ball while I begin to fall, then straighten myself out. I land on my feet, with just a bit of residual landing shock bouncing around in my knees.

"Hopefully that'll turn out," Moritz muses. "I wish I could  _see_ the picture right after I take it."

I walk back over to the swing, standing on it. It trembles under my weight, but remains sturdy. "Maybe some distant, future day, someone will figure that out."

Moritz takes a couple more pictures as I goof around on my precarious perch. "Hopefully."

I lift one foot, positioning it in the air like a ballet dancer. The swing jolts, sending me sideways, but I keep my grip. 

"Whoa, careful!" Moritz chuckles. "It's gonna be hard explaining a broken arm to your mom."

"I'm fine, Ritz." I carefully step down, bounding confidently over to him. I reach to cradle his face, but I feel something dripping on my head.

Moritz bolts to a nearby gazebo, quickly grabbing my hand and jerking me away. "Whoa, Moritz," I breathed, taken aback.

"I can't get my camera wet." He frets, cradling his prized possession close to him. He places all his stuff in a neat pile in the middle. He plops down, sitting with his legs crossed. I sit next to him, letting him rest his head on my shoulder.

The song changes. I recognize it immediately. That [Journey song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9hWqa4xxZY) from that one movie. It was  _Vision Quest_ , wasn't it?

We were in the safety of the gazebo, the now pouring rain beating on the wooden roof like ancient drums. Thunder roared and lightning cracked, a gloomy, dark fireworks show. I could hear the leaves on the trees shrieking in the strong winds, holding on as tightly as they could. 

"We'll have to wait until this all dies down." Moritz says. "I really don't wanna risk getting my stuff wet. This was all expensive. My parents will be super mad."

"We have time, I think." I reassured him, kissing the top of his head. "What if you stayed in here, and I went outside? You can take some more pictures. You always say you need to get as many shots as possible, no matter how bad they turn out, right?"

"Sounds romantic..." I could  _hear_ the smile in his voice.

I give him another kiss before jumping to my feet. I ran out into the rain, almost immediately getting soaked by the warm, fat droplets. That's what I loved about summer storms. Heat, electricity,  _drowning_. It reminded me of loving Moritz, but of course, loving him is softer. The music got louder, the echo-y, resonant guitar piercing the air sharper than the lightning. Steve Perry's voice was the thunder, the low, dark undertones. I  _loved_ this song. I let out a gleeful laugh. I turn my head toward the sky, catching raindrops between my teeth. I see a flash out of the corner of my eye.

I shake my head, sending droplets everywhere. I jump as high as I can, landing in a small puddle next to me. I feel the water bleed through my shoes and my socks. I don't think I've ever been more wet in my life, yet I didn't shiver or complain. I felt clean, immortal, unstoppable. I felt  _alive_.

I bound over to Moritz, holding out my hand. "Drop the camera for a second. It feels amazing out here."

I hardly wait for him to comply. I pull him out into the storm as the chorus roars to life. I belt along as I spin Moritz around like a ballerina. My voice and his laughter blend into the sweetest music.

_Only the young can say_

_They're free to fly away_

_Sharing the same desires_

_Burning like wildfire_

"Have you ever felt so _young_ , Moritz?" I yelled over all the noise. "Dancing and singing in the rain like idiots?"

"It's like we're kids again!" he yells back. "It's Captain Melchior and Mighty Mo again! Braving the storm without batting an eyelash!"

"Moritz Stiefel, I love you." I declared softly, pulling him close. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I'll always be here, Melchior Gabor."

There's so much _light_ in his eyes. It outshines the lightning. Heaven forbid those eyes ever look away from me. From  _us_. I never want to see the day I see that light leave his eyes. I've seen it before, and seeing that was the most painful thing I've ever been through. I just want him by my side forever. Not until death do us part. Death could never be enough to keep me from finding his heart, his lips.

And suddenly he's kissing me. The chorus plays again, louder than the storm.

I don't even feel the rain anymore. All I feel is  _him_. He tastes like the rain and fresh strawberries. His skin is soft, warm, addicting. He mumbles my name in blissful, gulping breaths. I can feel his heart fluttering against my chest, longing, calling for mine. I pull him even closer, my passion beginning to overcome me. 

He pulled away briefly. "Can we go back in the gazebo?"

I smiled, then swept him off his feet, carrying him bridal style.

"Mel!" He giggled. 

I climbed the two steps to the gazebo, pausing at the entryway. "Well, Mr. Gabor, welcome to your new home."

"Who said I was taking  _your_ last name?" he joked. "Moritz Gabor? Sounds lame. I  _much_ prefer Melchior Stiefel."

"We'll hyphenate. _I_ say we do Gabor-Stiefel."

"No... Stiefel-Gabor sounds better."

I chuckle, putting him back on his feet. He turns, grabs his camera, and hands it to me.

"Ritz, we both know I'm a terrible photographer."

"It's okay, trust me." Moritz smiled. "Just hold it out and press that button right there."

"Okay..."

"Now look at me." 

As soon as I turn my head, he kisses me again. I smile against his lips as I press the button. I hear the camera whirring.

When I open my eyes, I see Moritz with the widest grin. "Look!" he encouraged, pointing outside.

The rain had stopped, and there, off in the distance, was a misty yet bright rainbow.

"Should I send that picture to colleges?" Moritz joked, taking back his camera.

"I think the sheer  _coincidence_ is enough for anyone to enjoy."

"Shall we get all these developed so you're home in time?" Moritz asked, taking my hand.

"The song's not over yet," I replied. "Just a few more seconds here, yeah?"

"You really love this song, huh?" Moritz asked, resting his head on my shoulder. "I just remember hearing it in that movie and I liked it. I really don't mind Journey."

"This song is so much better with you by my side. This song  _feels_ like being young. And yeah, youth doesn't last forever, but you can still  _feel_ it, no matter where you are in life. Young, old, somewhere in the middle. And... that's how you make me feel. You make me feel everything at once, of course, but when I'm with you, I just feel invincible."

Moritz grins, kissing me one more time. "Captain Melchior and Mighty Mo."

I finish, "Back and stronger than ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took me so long to update! college/work had me super busy but i've officially finished my first semester of college! im planning on updating as much as humanly possible over the break so y'all don't have to wait so long for updates. we'll see how updating will be once the new semester starts lol. but as always follow me on tumblr (fiftyfourbelow) for updates and leave comments and kudos!


	3. Date #3 - Coinstop Arcade & Pizzeria (with Hanschen & Ernst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior and Moritz meet Hanschen and Ernst at the local arcade, Good Times!, for a night of greasy pizza and big ticket winnings. Beware of intense techno music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone!! and if you don't celebrate, i hope you're still having an awesome day! this chapter is gonna be SO much fun and i hope y'all enjoy it!!

"Here we go!" Moritz practically squealed as a hot pink, neon sign appeared in the distance: Coinstop Arcade & Pizzeria. "I'm so excited!"

I pulled into the packed parking lot, taking the first empty spot I could see. 

"Hey, there's Hanschen and Ernst!" Moritz smiled, pointing at the entrance. 

"Let's give them a good scare." I winked at Moritz, pressing on the horn as hard and as long as I could. Hanschen and Ernst both jumped out of their skins, then shook their heads when they saw my car. 

"I'll get my revenge during our championship game of Super Mario Bros.!" Hanschen swore, attempting to threateningly point at me.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Rilow." I returned, turning off the ignition. "Now if you could please move so I can get out of my car."

"Why are our boyfriends so competitive?" I heard Moritz ask Ernst. 

"I saw we just let them be and get ourselves some pizza." Ernst replied.

Moritz and I got out of the car, entering the arcade with Hanschen and Ernst. 

New Order's ["Blue Monday"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYH8DsU2WCk) was blaring over the speakers, highlighting the ecstatic shouting and bright lights. Coinstop always made me feel so  _euphoric_. Sure, the pizza is all grease, the kids are too loud, and the carpet looks absolutely garish, but there's something about the atmosphere of it that filled me with this youthful energy. It's just a bunch of people having fun. What could be better than that?

"All right, so are we eating first, or do we wanna start playing?" Hanschen asked the group. He was  _definitely_ eyeing the Super Mario Bros. machine. It was already crowded over there. Even though the game came out almost a year ago, but it was still a fan favorite.

I smirked. "I can still see my highscore on there."

"Yeah, and I'm right below it." Hanschen retorted with a sly smirk of his own.

"Let's eat first." Moritz and Ernst suggested simultaneously, eyeing the fairly sparse, studded metal tables. 

"Good idea. I need the energy to dethrone the mighty Melchior." Hanschen agreed, puffing out his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

We strolled over to the dining area, where we ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Just five minutes later, the waiter walked up holding the precious pizza. 

"Come to papa," I mumbled under my breath as I opened the box.

When the steam dissipated, we drooled over the pizza in all its glory. The cardboard crust, the two drops of sauce, the barely melted cheese, and, finally, the crown jewel: the thick, bright orange stream of grease slowly soaking through until it made the box soggy. Like savage beasts, we dug in, clawing at strings of cheese and shoving the pieces in our mouths. Moritz, of course, paused to pick the pepperoni off his pizza. I never understood his aversion to it, and why he would waste time taking it all off? But I don't complain because he always gives me the pepperoni pieces he picks off. When he was done, most of the cheese had gone with the pepperoni, but Moritz didn't seem to mind. 

"Ernst, what are you  _doing_?!" I shrieked, dropping my pizza.

There, on his plate, were the crusts at the end of the pizza. Abandoned. Uneaten. Unloved.

"What?" He blinked, confused about what I meant.

"You don't eat the crusts?!"

"No..."

"Yeah, it's difficult dating him sometimes knowing that." Hanschen confessed, tears in his eyes. 

"It's cardboard!" Ernst defended, gesturing at the crusts.

"We _all_ know that," Moritz chimed in. "But  _no_ pizza should be left incomplete in our stomachs!" 

"You know what? Hanschen come over here, beside me," I beckoned. "Ernst can't have any more pizza."

"Guys!" He whined. "If I eat the crusts, will you be happy?"

"We were kidding, babe," Hanschen smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry we got carried away."

"It's okay." Ernst sighed.

"Can we also talk about Moritz not eating the pepperoni?" Hanschen pointed out.

"I just don't like them." Moritz shrugged. "I just give them to Melchior. I've been doing that since we were kids."

"Well, you should share evenly amongst the group then!" Hanschen reasoned.

"Oh, all right." Moritz gives in. He grabs another piece, starting to pick off the pepperoni. He gave one to me, one to Hanschen, one to Ernst, and so on. 

" _That's_ more like it!" Hanschen cheered.

Once we finished the whole pizza, it was game time. We decided to save the Super Mario Bros. championship for later when most of the kids would be gone.

Moritz always gravitated towards the games no one seemed to want to play anymore, especially the older ones. His favorites were Frogger and Time Pilot. He played Frogger when he just wanted to play something and Time Pilot if he wanted more of a challenge. None of the younger kids liked Time Pilot since the game was a bit more difficult than the other games at the arcade. If Moritz didn't play it as often as he did they probably would've taken it out by now. 

"So, Frogger or Time Pilot?"

"Time Pilot. Frogger is fun, but I'm in a Time Pilot mood."

He inserted a coin and entered "the zone." When he's playing a game, not much can distract him from it. There was one time when we were younger and my mom took us to the arcade. He was playing Asteroids so intently that we accidentally left him there. We were both nine, and Moritz stayed with the manager curled up in a ball and crying. Mom got a phone call and did an immediate, impressive u-turn. I'm 98% sure he's forgiven me for that. 

Right next to Time Pilot was Pac-man. A classic. 10-year-old me and 11-year-old Hanschen had quite the showdowns over this game, too. This game was still fairly popular, mostly for really young kids, but it's still as much fun as I remember. 

* * *

"Melchior Gabor!" Hanschen bellowed. 

It was almost 10 o'clock, and all of the kids had gone home. It was time.

Appropriately, the seminal ["The Final Countdown"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw) began to blare, echoing all around.

"Hanschen Rilow!" I returned, but not nearly as deep and threatening.

Ernst runs up to us, holding a quarter. "Whoever wins the toss goes first." 

"Heads." Hanschen nodded.

Ernst flipped the coin, and it seemed to fall in slow motion. Ernst caught it, slapping it on the back of his hand. "It's heads!"

Hanschen and I stared each other down. That flamboyant arrogance still shone in his eyes, just like it always did the first time he beat me at jacks in preschool. Our friendship was never the same again.

"Better get ready, Gabor."

"Oh, I sure will."

I held out my hand. He studied it for a second, then shook it firmly.

"Good luck to you, sir." I said.

Hanschen simply nodded in reply. He turned to the Super Mario Bros. machine, cracking his knuckles, his neck. He inserted the coin, and the game began.

The few teenagers that were left began to gather round, mutter in awe about Hanschen's skills. I didn't break a sweat. He's got nothing on me.

Ernst cheered him on, being a wonderful, supportive boyfriend. 

Moritz, also being a wonderful, supportive boyfriend, tried his best to throw Hanschen off. Throwing out random actions like "Jump!" or "Fire!" or resorting to mild name-calling. I owe him a slow, long kiss later on tonight.

After a rather quick run through level 1-1, Hanschen managed to miss the green dot at the top of the flag pole, much to the chagrin of everyone except me and Moritz. After Mario entered the castle and the fireworks went off, Hanschen had amassed 75,839 points. Amateur. However, he did set a new highscore. He typed "HAN" into the name slot and gave me a gloating, self-righteous smile. 

"Your turn, Gabor."

"About time." I sneered.

I don't need to stretch or take a deep breath or crack some joints. I am cool, calm, and collected. I insert the coin, imagining Hanschen's face when he swallows a cloud of my dust.

"You got this, Melchi!" Moritz cheered.

I breezed through the first half of the level, squashing Goombas like they're small, pesky bugs. As soon as I see that adorable, green-shelled turtle, an idea pops into my head. It's brilliant, fool-proof! 

I knock the shell, sending it forward and pummeling a line of Goombas. Once it hit the final set of staircases and bounces back, I stop it in its tracks. This next part will require impeccable timing. I knock it again, and as soon as it starts coming back to me, I jump. 100 points. Jump. 100 points. I keep going, over and over, the points multiplying and multiplying.

"No..." I hear Hanschen whisper.

I look at the time. I have a minute left. I better leave now. I'm at 75,651 points. There's no way I can lose!

I jump across the staircases, then soar high into the air, landing right at the top of the flag pole. The crowd roars. 5,000 points. 3,000 more as the fireworks go off.

83,651 points.

I've won!

Moritz hugs me, squeezing me until I can't breathe. "Melchior! Melchior! Melchior!" He chants. The crowd joins in.

I look behind me. Hanschen is as pale as a ghost, his mouth hanging open. Completely and utterly  _defeated_. Ernst looks just as shocked. 

I type "MEL" into the name slot, and take my rightful place at the top of the highscore screen.

The crowd slowly disperses, leaving me, Moritz, and Hanschen and Ernst alone.

"I have been defeated..." Hanschen admits wearily.

"Yes, you have." I replied, puffing out my chest. "All these years of competition have led to this moment, my friend."

"You're no friend of mine." He corrected, his voice low and threatening.

"Hanschen. Babe. Relax."

"Okay, I'll stop."

 

 

Moritz reached into his backpack, pulling out his camera. "Everyone, gather around the game!"

I beamed at the camera, pointing at the high score. I risked a side glance and saw Hanschen pouting, Ernst's hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. The camera flashed.

"Now we can remember this night forever." Moritz smiled.

" _I_ certainly won't forget it." I winked at Hanschen.

He rolled his eyes, but he chuckled anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this ended up being the most DRAMATIC thing ever i apologize. and im sorry it's shorter but i wanted to get y'all an update for christmas. also, im really not an action writer anyway so it all worked out, right?
> 
> the turtle trick was NOT my idea btw i saw it in this video made by the guy who has the world record highest score in super mario bros (https://recordsetter.com/world-record/highest-score-level-1-1-super-mario-bros-nes/33194). believe me, if i had come up with this, 5-year-old me would've been so much more popular. my inner 5-year-old me was definitely shook when i saw that video tho.
> 
> and y'all better be ready for the next chapter it's gonna be HOT (literally AND metaphorically). next chapter also has some of my favorite songs ever so im soooo excited for that
> 
> i hope y'all have a safe, warm holiday! don't forget to give kudos and comment! (pls comment i beg of you i want to know how im doing lol)


	4. Date #4 - An Evening at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun boils the air around them, Melchior and Moritz drive to the beach. Once the sun starts going down, and the patrons start to leave, they're finally left to love in the cool, salty waters and in the warmth of each other's arms. However, Moritz doubts why they have to wait until dark to be able to show their love publicly. Melchior comforts him, working out his insecurities about love in the daylight, too. But ultimately, they are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so much harder to write than i thought it would be??? like i was outlining and im like "wow how romantic and fluffy" but it took me over three months to write this. that's why i haven't updated in forever lol. but enjoy! hopefully it's not too awkward

"It's so  _hot_." Moritz breathed, fanning himself with his hand.

"The A/C is already at full blast, babe." I sighed. I don't think it's  _ever_ been this hot around here. Wasn't the summer solstice the hottest day of the year? That was last week!

"We brought waters, right?" Moritz asked turning to look at the backseat.

Sure enough, I made sure to bring a small cooler from the house with waters and popsicles. Mom made me anyway, but I wasn't gonna fight her on that.

"And those bomb pops. The red, white, and blue ones. They look like rockets."

"I remember those!" Moritz smiled. "That patriotic, sticky goodness."

"What?" I laughed. "That's one way to describe it, I guess."

"You know! When it starts melting and the juice gets all over your hands and it's sticky!" he explained, laughing along with me. 

"That does happen." I nodded, starting to giggle.

"There's nothing good on the radio right now," Moritz mumbled, flipping through the stations.

"Look in the front pocket of my backpack." I winked.

Moritz looked puzzled, but opened the front pocket anyway. He pulls out a cassette. "Beach Trip Mixtape?"

"Put it in the player." I invited. I spent the past couple days compiling the hottest summer hits I could think of. I couldn't wait to see his reaction to the first song.

"[Footloose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hq3Q3FfJkK4)?!" Moritz grinned. His eyes were almost as bright as the unrelenting sun.

The opening, swaggering bass line pierced the air, harmonizing with Moritz gleefully shrieking. We saw  _Footloose_ when we went on our first date, and we ended up practically melting in our seats. Who could blame us? Could  _anyone_ withstand  _that_ many attractive people dancing in  _one_ movie? We certainly couldn't. We loved the movie so much we saw it again (our fourth date) and spent several hours trying to learn some of the dance routines (our fifth date). Neither of us had ever taken a dance class, so naturally we ended up twisting our ankles and falling into each others' arms with ab-crushing laughter. 

It doesn't feel like it's been two years since we started dating. Back then, we thought our years of friendship would overshadow our romantic feelings. We thought it would just be a fun fling. We could finally figure out what it felt like to date or kiss another boy. It started as a simple experimentation, really. But I can't imagine our relationship lasting through most of high school being "just friends." If we were to break up, we would definitely still be friends, but being boyfriends made our relationship more deep and intimate almost immediately. 

I wondered if our 14-year-old selves would be proud of us if they saw us now. Things have gotten worse for people like us since then. The world continues to turn on us and has become much more determined to take away everything that makes us human. I doubt they could imagine a world like that. But I hope they see us holding on to each other,  _relying_ on each other; battling hate with love. Are we still scared? Of course. Are we gonna let fear get in the way? Never. 

We sang along, however loud or off-key our voices decided to go. The truth was Moritz had a beautiful voice, but if it's one of his favorites, his abilities go flying out the window. He's still better than me, though.

"Sometimes I wish this song would never end." Moritz admitted wistfully. He stuck his hand out the window, letting the strong, sharp winds slip through his fingers.

"Me too, dude." I sighed.

"Sand, ho!" Moritz cried, pointing and halfway climbing out the window.

Sure enough, the tall, green grass was becoming more sparse, mere patches on glittering, snow white sand. Sand, ho, indeed!

"Can you smell the ocean yet?" I asked, raising my voice over the volume of the wind.

"Not quite yet," Moritz answered, his voice softening with disappointment. "We must be close, though!"

"Good, now get out of my window before you fall out and die." I teased.

Moritz rolled his eyes and sat back down. "I really wanna kiss you right now," he mumbled wistfully.

"Later." I promised with a smile. "I'm driving right now."

"I think I'm starting to smell the ocean, Melchi!" Moritz grinned, sticking his head out the window.

 A gust of warm wind blew in my face, bringing with it the fresh but bitter smell of the ocean. It was still a subtle perfume, an undertone. Once we were closer, it would be so much stronger. Soon, we can smell every grain of salt, every drop of water. The beach is one of our favorite places to go. Moritz always looks for seashells while I try to build a sandcastle. If he finds a really pretty one, we try to get it on the sandcastle somehow. At the top, embedded into one of the walls, the ornate entrance door. Then, we go out and swim as far as we can, until when we look ahead all we see is horizon, and behind us are small, black dots of people. Our feet can't quite reach the sand below. The waves are getting a little higher. The water gets a tad saltier. 

And we get to do that all again today.

"I see some piers!" Moritz rejoiced, pointing left. 

I took a quick glance, seeing the wooden, sand-dusted boardwalks practically melting under the intense heat. There was a lot of people wandering around on it, though. I was hoping the temperature would make people want to stay home.

"Hey, I brought a boombox, too, so we can keep listening to the mixtape while we're out there." I told him, nodding towards the backseat.

"I'm sure you got plenty of sick tunes on here." Moritz smiled.

I turned a corner and suddenly there was nothing but beach. Pure, white, sparkling sand, sunbathing college students, exuberant kids, frazzled parents, big waves off in the distance. 

"We're here!" Moritz sang, almost bouncing in his seat. "I'm  _so_ excited for this date today, Mel!"

"Look, the sun's kinda starting to set." I pointed to my left, where the sun was turning gold and the sky began to blush and bruise. "Hopefully it'll start to cool down."

I found an empty parking spot and took it gladly. As we got out of my car and started gathering our things, I noticed Moritz looked pretty nervous. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, then pulled him close. "We can find a spot with less people. And I won't leave your side. Okay?"

Moritz managed a smile, nodded. We started walking down the beach. It felt weird not being able to hold his hand as we strolled, but there were too many people around to be even remotely romantic with Moritz. 

We found a quiet spot a bit detached from the crowd and set down our blanket and planted our umbrella into the sand. I placed my boombox on the blanket, hitting play. ["Crazy Little Thing Called Love"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO6D_BAuYCI) by Queen started blaring, swaggering and twangy. 

"I love this song!" Moritz grinned. He reached and turned up the volume.

"I picked out a bunch of your favorite songs that sounded beachy." I replied. 

"This should be a staple beach song." Moritz agreed, lying on his back with his hands resting beneath his head.

"It can be  _our_ beach song." I winked back. 

I reached out and took his hand, running my thumb over his knuckles. His skin was so soft, but his grip felt like a vice. That's what I loved about Moritz. He loves so softly yet so loyally. His kisses are mere brushes on the skin but he holds on to me as if he'll lose me forever if he lets go. 

"Shall we dig into our bomb pops?" Moritz invited, trying to open up the cooler with his free hand.

I blinked myself out of my reverie and nodded. I let go of his hand and open the cooler. I hand Moritz his popsicle before grabbing my own. 

"A toast?" I proposed before Moritz could open his. 

He grinned. "To us."

My heart fluttered. "To us."

We lightly tapped our treats against each other, the wrappers crinkling and squeaking. We open the things ravenously, as if it were one of our Christmas presents. Moritz swallows the first third of it practically whole, his lips stained bright red. He flashes a cheeky smile at me as I giggle. His teeth are faintly pink. 

"How do I look?" he asks, laughing along with me.

"Perfect. As always." I replied. I reach for his hand again.

"This is really relaxing. You know, summer is nice and all but you mostly sit around and don't do anything."

"That's kinda what we're doing right now, babe." I chuckled.

"I mean, yeah, kinda. But we're at the beach. We're eating bomb pops. I'm with you. You make everything better... Sweeter."

I slug his shoulder. "You big cheese ball." I mused.  _I'm_ one to talk. I quickly peck him on the cheek.

"It's true!" he defended, gingerly massaging the spot where I kissed him. "Hey, you got sticky stuff on my face!"

"It matches your lips." I shrugged, joking. "I'm sorry about your sticky face, love."

He gives me an apprehensive look, then leans in, pecking my cheek so quickly I almost didn't realize what he had done. My face was sticky now, too. I smile. "Fair enough."

He nods triumphantly, humming along to the song. He can't quite hit the low notes, but he tries.

"Watch out!" a distant, high-pitched voice called out.

A large, shining beach ball suddenly hurled toward us. I grab Moritz's hand instinctively and pull him back.

A little boy, about four or five years old, jogs up to us, grabbing the ball. "Sorry, misters. I won't bother you again."

"It's okay, kiddo," I replied.

"Why are you holding his hand?" the kid asked with a tilt of his head.

I immediately snatch my hand away, massaging it with my free hand. My tongue starts to tie into a knot. "W-well, um," I manage, barely. "I was just pulling him away so the ball wouldn't hit him."

"Y-yeah," Moritz echoes, at a loss for words.

We heard the kid's parents call for him, so he ran off without another word.

We collapsed on our blanket with a sigh of relief. Running into adults when we were holding hands or hugging was awkward, but kids seeing it was worse. We can't simply tell them we're dating because two boys dating isn't normal. The kid will ask too many questions or pester their parents about it. It was so much trouble.

Yet I took Moritz's hand again. The grooves and swoops of his palm felt like like sanded wood, comforting me back to reality.

"Hey, people are starting to leave," Moritz noted, pointing down the beach.

The kid with the ball was holding his mom's hand. He looked over his shoulder at us. His mom yanked his arm lightly, urging him forward. More people were packing up their stuff, shaking out and folding up their blankets, closing their umbrellas. 

"Finally, some alone time, right?" I sighed, resting my head on Moritz's shoulder. 

"Just us and the ocean and the music." Moritz echoed. 

A brief silence fell, comfortable, cozy. We ate our bomb pops. Moritz was already to the blue, bottom part of the popsicle, his lips turning purple-ish from the dye. I was still on the white part, the slight lemon taste making my tongue curl. 

"You're taking forever, Mel." Moritz pouted, licking his popsicle stick. He smiled at the joke written on it. "Getta load of this. 'How does thread get to school?'"

"Like, sewing thread?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Moritz nodded.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"A  _spool_ bus!" Moritz finished. "Ba-dum-shhh!"

I rolled my eyes. The popsicle stick jokes are always bad.

"Finish up yours! I wanna hear your joke." Moritz encouraged. 

I started biting into it, even though it made my teeth hurt. I finished it off after another minute. I actually chuckled at the joke.

"You'll love this. What kind of medicine did the bed take?"

"What?" Moritz smiled.

"Pill-Os."

"What, like pillows but pills?" Moritz laughed.

"Yeah! Pill-os!"

Moritz covered his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut with laughter. "We need to like, collect these. Then look back and laugh."

I smiled. "I actually kinda like that idea. Where are we gonna keep them?"

"Hmm," Moritz hummed, thinking. "I have a little wooden box at my house. They should fit in there."

"You better guard them with your life, Moritz." I warned jokingly.

"Whoever tries to take them will have to pry them out of my cold, dead hands." he vowed.

"Whoa, take it easy, Ritz." I laughed. 

"I think everyone is gone now." Moritz pointed.

No umbrellas, no blankets, no one in the water. We  _are_ alone. I grin, and I can't help myself. I turn to Moritz and kiss him, deeply, slowly. Yet the moment is all too short. Moritz pulls away, smiling, his hand cradling my face.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do that since we got here." I confessed. "Kiss you like that."

Something sparked in Moritz's eyes. Intense, lingering. He smiles. "Let's just hope one day we won't have to wait until everyone is gone." Moritz replied, optimistic as ever. "No more loving in the dark."

"Hey, there's still a bit of sun left. The stars are coming out, the moon is coming out of her shell. It's not dark y--"

Suddenly, Moritz's lips are on mine, stealing the words left on my tongue. His fingertips drift down my face, warm and soft. Then they tangle themselves through my hair, tugging ever so slightly. I dig deeper, wanting more. Still slow, surrounded by heat, haunted by the taste of popsicles. 

The song on the mix changed again. ["Boys of Summer" by Don Henley.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWT90HzLF3U) We don't miss a beat.

There was a sudden chill in the air, whispering in a breeze. I pull him closer, his skin radiating warmth like a hearth. My heart flutters, my lungs begin to ache. I feel like I'm melting beneath his touch.

We pull away, trying to catch our breath. I lean my forehead against his, and I can see the faintest freckles on his cheeks. I smile.

"Wanna swim?" Moritz asks, his eyes still alight.

I nod. I kiss him quickly once more, grabbing his hand. We jump to our feet and run out into the water. It's cold, and it bites a little. The waves are small, barely breathing. The sand beneath our feet gives way, floating aimlessly once we set it free. We chase the light, the color while it slowly drains away. I swear I hear the salt in the air sing to the stars as they blink awake. We're in paradise.

I look over at Moritz, his face painted a faded gold. The sunlight brings out the bits of red in his hair. His eyelashes are long, curled ever so slightly. He has the smallest split in his lip, right down the middle of his lower one. He looks back at me, his whole face the picture of peace and happiness. He flashes the cutest smile and I feel my knees weaken. I lose my footing, tripping on a clump of sand. I bring us both down, submerging us in the water.

When we break through the surface, we sing over the stars with our laughter. His is like music anyway, melodic, sweet, not too loud or too quiet.

"I love you," I tell him, breathless. "I love you so much."

"Love you more." Moritz grins. 

We kiss again, salty and bitter, but I love him too much to recoil. I can brave a little sea water for the love of my life. The waves beat against us, but we only pull each other closer.

He pulls away, a sly grin on his face. "The water's getting cold. Race you back to the sand?"

I can't help but chuckle. "You're on."

But Moritz pushes me, sending me down into the water.

"Hey, no fair!" I call back as he lets the current push him to shore. I hear him cackle.

I jump to my feet, trying to catch up to him. "I'll get ya, Stiefel! You'll regret this."

A wave comes up from behind me, sending me up and forward, even closer to Moritz than I was before. Just a little closer and I can beat him.

"Look behind you, Moritz!" I teased, reaching my arm out.

He paused for half a moment, but it was enough for me for to push him into the water. He was back up almost immediately, spitting out ocean water. " _That's_ the Melchior I know!" He laughs.

I make it to the shore, my victorious footprints cast into the wet sand. It isn't long before Moritz makes it back too, panting. The first thing he does is pull me close and kiss me. Suddenly, he's intense, rough. I pick him up, his legs wrapping around my waist. I make my way to the blanket, sitting down. Moritz almost immediately pins me down. He's just as rough as before. He bites my lip, takes my breath away. I beg for more. 

The music blares, soaring and nostalgic, happy and sad. I feel like the happiest man in the world.

He kisses my neck, leaving blossoming love bites. I can't imagine explaining to my mom where I got them, but in the moment, I don't care. All I care about is Moritz's warm breath, his soft, feathery touch, his skin, his eyes, his hair, his lips. All I care about is loving him in the dripping gold of the sunset. 

After a bit, we stop to catch our breath. My head is resting on his chest, right where I can hear his heartbeat. It was a bit faster before, but it's starting to slow back down, tranquil and sweet. I close my eyes, focusing on his heartbeat. I hear the music and the ocean, too. Somehow they all sing together in perfect harmony. I could lie here forever. 

Moritz starts running his fingers through my hair, sending tingles through my scalp and down my spine. I sigh, cuddling closer to him.

Moritz shakes me a little. "Mel, look at the stars."

I open my eyes, looking up to see a sapphire sky littered with silver stars. They're so  _bright_ , almost as if they were trying to outshine each other. 

"They're beautiful," I murmur. "Wonderful."

"Do you think all the stars will die out?" Moritz asks suddenly, curiosity in his voice.

"Why would they? People say we can't see the stars in cities and stuff since the lights are brighter than them, but that doesn't mean they're gone. They'll last forever, just like us."

"I hope so." I hear a hint of a smile in his voice. "Except they can only shine at night, like us."

I look up at Moritz, confused. "What do you mean?"

"We had to wait until it was getting dark and everyone was leaving to do anything romantic with each other. Isn't that unfair?"

"Just a few minutes ago you were all hopeful about us being able to be open someday," I replied, not so much accusatory as more perplexed. "You're always so optimistic about that stuff."

"I know, but," he paused, sighing. "I think I'm still worked up about that kid earlier. If we told him the truth and he told his parents, who knows what would've happened? I just don't want our love to be some secret. And even if we let it slip, why does it cost us our safety, our lives?"

"The sun is a star, too, Moritz. We may be like these little stars, right now, but it's like they always say. The dark gives birth to the light. If there's no light, how can we know we're in the dark? And how can we know we're in the light if we never lived in the dark?" A small tear slips down Moritz's cheek. I wipe it away slowly, looking directly in his eyes. "We're just in the dark, now. And yes, it's frustrating and depressing, but there has to be a light, right? Things are starting to change, Moritz. The light may come sooner than we think."

He nods, a few more tears escaping his eyes. I wipe them all away as we sit in silence, the music still playing. I kiss him once more, softly, gently. Everything's going to be okay.

"Do you wanna go home now, babe?" I ask him, playing with his hair.

He nods again, managing a little smile. I nod back. 

We get up and pack everything. The song's almost over, so I carry the boombox with me back to the car. I hold his hand the whole way there.

* * *

The drive home is quiet, too. But it's not tension or sadness. It's peace. The music is soft, but still carries in the wind, clinging to the last grains of sea salt. I still hold his hand, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. A couple times he raises our hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles almost sleepily. He lingers, then rests our hands against his cheek.

"I love you, Melchior," he mumbles, eyes shut, voice blissful.

"I love you, too, Moritz."

The words were honey on my tongue, sweet, thick, full. I could never count how many times I've told him those same words, but this time felt special. The twinkle of a star, the gentle waves of the ocean, the small blossom of a lovebite. It's gentle, yet powerful. It's soft, yet compelling. It's a small, sure truth that always weighs on your mind. This single moment, out of the thousands we've shared, this was my new favorite.

Only a few minutes later, Moritz fell asleep. He had the beach blanket pulled up to his chin. His legs were tucked into his chest. 

But he was still holding my hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry i took so long to update. i planned to post this chapter earlier last month but life and college got crazy and i've had almost no time to do anything else. i will try my best to stay consistent with updates, and if i'm slow again please yell at me to get back to work lol
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment telling me what you liked! it doesn't have to be in-depth or long tho no pressure. 
> 
> as always, follow my tumblr (fiftyfourbelow) for updates about this fic! (when im writing, when a chapter will be posted, etc.) thank you so much for all the support!


End file.
